


Decadance

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Pre-Ironman Tony Stark x female!playgirl, genius, billionaire and philanthropist reader





	Decadance

"Anthonyyy,” you called out to him in a sweet voice by the bar.

“Yes, dear?” he replied sounding distant. He was currently reclined in his seat, with a glass of scotch in his hand and his phone in the other.

“What are you doing with gold flakes?” you asked curiously, holding the jar you just found in the liquor cabinet. This wasn’t something you bought, so it must have been his.

Tony set his phone down on the armrest and redirected his attention to you so he could see what you were talking about. He smirked, seeing the container he recently purchased.

“Why shouldn’t I have any? They’re so trendy,” Tony explained, while acting offended that you would even ask. “And I happen to think that I’m a pretty trendy guy.”

“Oh yes, you’re a real trendsetter sweetheart,” you replied playfully. 

The two of you were currently riding your private jet from Italy to your next destination. You couldn’t remember the last time you got a decent night’s sleep; actually, you could it was the night before you met Tony.

Ever since you and Tony became a couple it had been non-stop fun and debauchery. It’s been weeks since you’ve been home. Not that you were a homebody. In fact, you and Tony lived very similar lives. It was now just times two, with twice as much drinking, partying, and spending.

In Italy, the two of you spent your days drunk on expensive wines and making out on the balcony of the hotel overlooking green vineyards. During the nights the two of were living it up at fancy restaurants, nightclubs, and bars.  
Now both of you were headed to his home in New York to host a party.

You examined the gold flakes, closely, they were 24k gold. “I suppose they are pretty trendy, but that doesn’t explain why you have them,” you tossed the container to him.

 

He caught it with ease. “Let’s just say, I had the most delectable gelato the other day that happened to be topped off with gold,” he recalled, analyzing the jar and the gold contents.

 

“I highly doubt that the gold had anything to do with how the gelato tasted.”   
You started to fix yourself a cocktail, mixing lime juice and white rum together.

“I don’t know, something about edible gold enhanced the whole idea of eating dessert, made it so decadent… I wanted to see what else it could help enhance..”

You rolled your eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. “Already bored of whipped cream?” you winked.

“Whip cream is definitely sexy, but there’s something just so sinful about eating gold,” a devilish grin spread across his face.

If anyone knew about sin it was Tony.

“Sinful? We already live a life filled with sin, don’t you think?” you raised an eyebrow, “The drinking, the partying, the sex, the gifts…” you said while counting on your fingers.

“And now with edible gold,” Tony added. 

You shook your head and then took a small sip of your cocktail.

Tony strutted up behind you, one of his hand firmly gripped your arm, while the other, painstakingly slow, pulled down the zipper of your dress down. His body was pressed against your’s while his warm breath tickled the side of your face. You could smell his cologne permeating the air between you. Tony had such lavish tastes, this cologne happened to be one of your favorites.

You turned your head so you could inhale more of his scent. You hummed, it felt so nice being so close to him.

Tony’s hands moved up to your shoulders pushing the sleeves your dress down.

“I bet… You would taste delicious covered in gold,” he whispered, kissing the nape of your neck lightly.

He pushed your hair to the side completely exposing your bare neck. His fingers gently traced down your spine. Goosebumps began to appear on your skin. He then began to dust your body with the gold flakes.

Your dress fell the rest of the way off, pooling around your feet.

Tony inhaled sharply, “I love it when you don’t wear panties.”

His hands roamed your body leaving a trail of gold behind with each motion.   
His thumbs teased your nipples, moving around them in a slow circular motion. He gave a quick flick before groping your breasts more forcefully. You bit back a moan as he explored further south, fingers gliding between your inner thighs.  
Pretty soon you had bits of gold all over your body. 

Tony took a step back and stared at you with a fire burning in his eyes.   
“I should take a picture,” Tony muttered huskily. “You look like a piece of fine art.”

“Don’t you have plenty of nude pics of me already?” you asked rolling your eyes.

“I could never have enough.”

Smirking, you slid your hands down the sides of your body, and with each move, you shimmered. You swayed your hips side to side glittering in the light, putting on a show as you danced before him. His eyes followed your movements closely.

“Tell me Mr. Stark, how sinful am I making you feel?" 

"Why don’t you let me show you-” he started, his hands starting to unbuckle his belt.

You wagged your finger, “Not yet. I want to see you covered in gold too.”

You rested your hands on your hips. “Shirt, off now,” you commanded.

Tony did as he was told, removing his button up briskly. You placed a small dab of gold on Tony’s pouty bottom lip. God how you loved his lips, how they smirked, smiled and kissed you. 

Almost as if he could read your mind he gave you the most gorgeous grin.  
God, he was such a vain bastard.

Then, you scooped a handful of the gold and smeared it around his neck and shoulders. You could feel his toned How was he able to maintain such a body with his lifestyle?

The gold complimented his dark hair and eyes. You were starting to see what Tony meant earlier with all that talk of decadence and sin. 

“Gold’s your color, babe.”

Tony pulled you close, kissing you slowly.

“You mean our color,” he whispered, as the two of you separated. He held your neck, licking bits of gold off your collarbone. 

“Enough foreplay,” he whispered, as he finished unbuckling his belt and undid his pants.

Tony lifted you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He positioned himself at your entrance. Slowly, he eased the tip of cock inside you. He thrusted the rest of way in, making your toes curl. Your back was pressed flush against the wall.

His pace started off moderately slow, his mouth latched onto the nape of your neck sucking your skin lightly. Your fingers tangled in his hair, while your other hand held tightly to his shoulder. Your nails dug into his flesh. 

The jet experienced some slight turbulence, causing it to rock. More of Tony’s weight shifted onto you putting him deeper inside.

“Fuck…” he muttered. He groaned, throwing his head back. His pace increased, thrusting faster than before.

He pulled you into a heated kiss, his tongue feverishly explored your mouth.

“Tony,” you gasped.

His hands moved up your sides, one of them kneading your breast while his mouth latched onto the other, sucking on your nipple lightly then biting it giving it a little tug with his teeth.

Tony pulled back a bit only to slam his cock deeper into you, the head of his cock hitting just the right spot.

You whined, feeling the heat pool in the pit of your abdomen. Your walls clenched tightly around him. “Fuck you’re amazing… You always feel so damn good,” he panted.

He continued rocking into you, finally pushing you over the edge.You cried out as you were hit by a wave of euphoria, you cunt spasming around Tony’s cock.  
His pace became more erratic as he approached his own orgasm. He moaned grinding against you, his thrusts becoming almost violent. Tony grunted, his body shaking as he came inside of you.

The two of you tumbled onto the floor, limbs still wrapped around each other. Tony lightly caressed your back. You sighed, enjoying the tenderness of his hand. The two of stayed like that for a few minutes before Tony sat up.

“We should probably get dressed,” he explained, putting his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. “When we arrive, there’s going to be a lot of people.”  
You groaned, you forgot all about that damn party. 

“Maybe, I’ll skip this one,” you suggested, still laying on the floor.  
Tony made a face, “It’s your birthday we’re celebrating. Don’t be a party pooper.”

Reluctantly, you got up and redressed. Tony helped zip your dress back up. You shivered as his tongue gently licked the back of your neck. 

“I missed a spot earlier,” he whispered. He gave you a quick wink, “See I told you, it made the whole experience more decadent.”


End file.
